Wilted
by torajune28
Summary: SLASH DM/SR Spencer had a good feeling. So why is it turning out like this? Complete!
1. Try

Okay...so I know I should NOT be working on a new story... but I couldn't help it. I'm sorry. This baby wanted me to write it and I never deny my children. Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" Reid came into the office, glowing as if he was in the middle of a Star Trek convention.

"Morning," Prentiss said, her eyes flowing over Reid in curiosity. "Had a good night?" She asked.

Reid beamed. "Not really. I'm just happy. Is that a crime?" He asked as he set his messenger bag down and sauntered over to the break room.

He opened the door and his heart jumped into his head. "Good morning, Morgan."

The black man was stirring his cup of coffee and leaning against the counter. "Morning, Pretty Boy. What's up?" His smile shot through Reid's heart brain.

"Nothing. I made up my mind last night, to do something I would never usually do." He watched as Derek's hands moved sensually, rubbing the cup with his thumb and twirling the mixer with his other thumb and pointer. _I'll tell him tonight. When he comes over for our Wednesday movie. Is this smart to do? Probably not. But I have a good feeling. _

"Really? So you decided to get a social life?" Morgan teased. He dumped the stirrer and sipped from the cup as he walked to the door.

Reid mock laughed and stuck his tongue out at the man he had fallen in love with. "I have one, thank you."

Morgan looked incredulously to Reid. He coughed. "Playing chess in the park with a bunch of old men and kids does not count, Reid."

Reid's shoulders slumped and he poured coffee into his cup of sugar. Morgan left the room with a grin on his face and closed the door behind him.

Reid pulled a DVD off of his center and handed it to Morgan. "This one?" He asked. Their hands brushed and a faint, unnoticeable blush stained his cheeks.

"Sure. Haven't seen it yet, why not." The older of the two set his beer down on the table behind him and opened the case. He set the movie into the player and picked his beer back up as he sat down.

Reid closed his entertainment center and stood with his glass of wine. He sat on the same couch as Morgan, scooting a little closer than usual. His legs were pulled up into a criss cross and his elbows rested on his knees. He let one hand sag unceremoniously while the other held his glass.

Every now and then he would steel glances at the darker man beside him, and lick his lips with anticipation.

"Great effects… Or not. When was this movie made?" Morgan asked.

"1968. But it was reproduced in 2001. I personally and surprisingly enjoy the latter version. Though, for its time period, the original was actually quite good. The costumes far surpassed the expectations of that time."

"Of course you would know." Morgan rolled his eyes and went back to the movie. "I don't get why he just couldn't have made it a little more obvious. Hand motions, writing on his skin, anything. At this rate, the humans could be taken over by apes."

Reid laughed. "Actually, though we are closely related in the DNA range, 98.5% to be exact, if anything of this degree occu-"

"Sssshhhh, kid. No need. It was a joke, you laughed, end of story."

"Right. Sorry."

"No problem. You've improved, I'll tell you that much."

Reid smiled at Morgan and returned to the screen. He decided to wait until after the movies -and his glasses of wine- were finished.

"What's up, kid? You've been throwing me glares all night." Morgan placed his bottle on the table and turned so he was facing the ball in the corner of the couch, otherwise known as Reid.

The brunette shrugged, the liquid courage needed to do this was not kicking in. He sighed. "I want to talk to you," he admitted.

Morgan gained a questioning look on his face. "You can… we kind of are?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "I mean, I have something to talk to you about."

"Oh. Well, shoot, kid."

Reid breathed in deeply. He let his legs rest and put his glass on the table. "Don't hate me, Morgan. Please."

Morgan's expression went from playfully tense to completely alert. He sat up and eyed Reid carefully. "No matter what I won't hate you, Reid. What's wrong?"

Reid's eyes started watering and he nodded. "I know that. I know… I'm just…Betraying you in the worst possible way."

Morgan stood up and pushed the table away a little. He kneeled in front of Reid and took one of his hands in his. "Um… how are you betraying me?"

Reid let his tears fall and he opened his mouth. "I'm… in love with you."

Morgan dropped Spencer's hand and stood up again. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Reid cried. He pulled his knees into himself and locked his feet together.

"You…you just said… what you just said… do you mean it?" Morgan asked. He stared at the mop of hair and watched as it moved up and down. He was praying that it shook side to side.

"You…want a relationship with me?"

Once again, up and down. Morgan racked his brain for any sign that this was a dream. He scratched his arm. Yes, he was awake. He groaned and plopped heavily to the back of the couch. Why was this happening? Why couldn't Reid have kept his feelings in tact and to himself?

"Do you hate me?" Reid's voice was muffled by his body, his shoulders shaking and his hands holding himself so tight they were pure white.

Morgan tossed the idea of hate around. No, he didn't hate the kid. He was just irritated with him and kind of felt like gagging him and throwing him into a lake. "No, I don't hate you."

Reid's shaking subsided a little and he whimpered out, "Can you give me a chance?"

Morgan rubbed his hands over his eyes and let them fall back into place at his side. What the hell was he supposed to say? "I…I don't know, kid."

Reid nodded. "I understand." The shaking resumed at its previous point and Morgan closed his eyes.

If he didn't accept Reid, what would happen? Could the team be torn apart because of this? Would one of them quit and never come back? Could Reid handle the shock and not relapse? Was this really happening or was he imagining things in his sick little brain? Morgan mulled the situation over, trying to chew and digest the words that were about to roll off of his tongue. No, he threw them up.

"Okay, kid. I'll give it a shot."

* * *

Let me know if you likey! Reviews are love!


	2. Giving Up

OMG thank you so much._ Livion, riddlegirl99, maryhell, nannily, luckless-is-me, Eraseus, IrishGem88, legaldramafan, BabyyBre, DianaJ22 _and _Srienia. _Thank you guys for adding my story to ye good ole alert. Hopefully I don't disappoint ^.^

I write according to my moods and I don't have a map for this one sooooo...

* * *

Spencer showered in the morning, his mind full of giddy gushiness. He worked the bar of soap all over his body and danced an out of rhythm dance. He sang off key and dried himself off, wiping the steam off the mirror. He brushed his hair carefully, letting it fall loose instead of palming gel into it.

"It shall be a good day, Macbeth," Reid said, addressing his gold fish. He sprinkled flakes into the bowl and skipped into his kitchen.

"Good morning," he had practically yelled to the bullpen. Prentiss shot him another glorious look and he smiled with pearly whites in return. Garcia grabbed his arm and pulled him into her lair.

"Why are you so happy, Junior G?" Her look was full of concern.

Reid shot her a beam and hugged her. "Good morning, Penelope."

She raised an eyebrow but patted his back. "Morning, sweet pea. Now tell me, why are you so happy?"

Reid let her go and sat down in her other rolling chair. "No reason. Honest," he defended when she cocked her head. "I just feel really good."

She crossed her arms and relaxed in her chair. "If you say so. I suppose that's good though, isn't it?"

"Wonderful actually. I'll see you later, Garcia. I have work to do." He glided to the bullpen and saw Morgan walking out of the elevator. He stole a wave, subtly at least, and sat down at his desk.

Morgan winced inside and discreetly nodded at Reid. God did he make a mistake.

XXX

"What did you want for dinner?" Morgan asked Reid. He was driving the brunette home and wanted to avoid being invited up for any reason at all. Reid was too happy today. It had scared Morgan a little. Could he really do this, go through with this?

"No Chinese. No Japanese. No buffets. I can settle for fast food though," Reid said. He was still smiling._ Did that freaking smile leave his face at all today?_

"Alright. That okay with you?" He asked, pointing to the smiling star.

Reid nodded enthusiastically. "Perfect."

Morgan pulled into the drive thru, ordered, received and sat in the parking lot. Reid watched anxiously as Morgan withdrew his fries and turned up his radio.

He cleared his throat. "We could go to my house and eat, you know?"

Morgan nodded. "I want to sit in the car and eat, though, Reid."

Reid's smile faltered. He looked out the window and aimlessly dug in his bag. He came out with a fry and popped it in his mouth slowly.

Morgan mentally sighed. Just that one sentence broke Reid, what was he supposed to do now? It was only day two -technically day one- and he knew he couldn't do this. He couldn't endure this anymore.

He dusted his hands and started the car. "Lets go to your house." He wanted to add 'We need to talk', but he noticed Reid's smile light up and couldn't afford to crush Reid twice in one night.

They pulled to a stop and parked in Reid's apartment building's garage. Morgan halfway trudged after Reid and followed him into his house.

Reid walked into the kitchen and handed Morgan a beer from his fridge. "You can have more than one. I never drink them, after all."

Morgan thanked him and brought his food to the living room, the one in the sweater vest following him. Reid sat closer to him, so close that their arms brushed whenever they moved. He enjoyed it too. He would linger until Morgan pulled away inconspicuously, to grab his drink or readjust the bag sitting on his lap.

The television was on but neither was paying attention to it. Reid was too excited. He was going to try and kiss Derek today.

He scooted closer, their arms not just rubbing together but entwined now. He leaned his head on Morgan's tense shoulder. Could happiness really come this easily? No, Reid knew that. Something was wrong. His heart thudded in apprehensive wait. Waiting for something bad to happen. He ignored it, though, and relaxed into Morgan's side.

Derek sighed when he heard the younger profiler's breath slow and deepen. He had fallen asleep. Wonderful. Now he had to wake him up and then lay the shit storm on him. Morgan stood abruptly, causing Spencer to land on the arm of the couch totally unprepared. He realized what he had done and apologized. "Damn, sorry Pre-, Reid. You okay?"

Reid nodded and put a hand out for Morgan to grab. When Morgan pulled him up he leaned into him and snuggled into his chest. See? All would be well.

Morgan gently pushed him back. "Lets get you to bed."

Reid blushed, though he knew his mind was in the wrong place. He nodded and let Morgan lead him to the room.

_Now or never, Derek. Now or never. _Morgan mentally shook himself when Reid blushed, realizing what he had said could mean.

He lead Reid to the room and turned around so he was facing him. He leaned on one side and crossed his arms. Reid looked on, a knowing glint in his eyes. He watched as the older man in front of him shifted uncomfortably.

"Morgan?" Reid kept eye contact with the dark almost black eyes in front of him.

"Yeah…Um, kid. I can't…do this. I mean…be with you."

There was silence in the room, for at least 3 minutes, and Morgan carried on. "I just… I love women. They're soft and smell good. I love their voices, and I love…their sex organs."

Another long silence. And this time for 8 minutes at least.

"Reid…" He waited for a response. "Reid?" Still nothing. "Spenc-"

"I know. I get it." Reid looked at the floor, his eyes getting hazy. He couldn't have held himself together if Morgan said his first name. "Thank you… for at least giving me this small amount of time." He looked up, his eyes void of emotion. He watched as Morgan shifted from his left to his right, uncrossed his arms, and then backed away slowly. Reid stayed stationary, not fully trusting his body just yet.

"You know the way out, right?" He asked, his tone light. "I'll see you tomorrow at work." Reid waited about 10 seconds and crawled into his bed, pulling the covers to his hairline. He held it in. His breathing was steady and his face was flat. When no footsteps were heard he pulled the covers back down and saw Morgan watching him.

"I'm fine. I can take rejection, Morgan. I'm just tired, really. Go." Reid smiled, his eyes still not giving away what they wanted to.

Morgan's face looked apologetic and it killed Reid. His insides burned with anger and his mind was swirling with different death scenarios for the man in front of him.

"Okay, kid. See you tomorrow." Painfully slow footsteps were making their way into the hallway.

_Not yet, not yet._ Spencer told himself. He pulled the covers back over his head and brought his arms into his shirt, hugging himself and tucking his hands in his pit. The footsteps reached the end of the hallway and he whimpered.

Faster than a dog to its treat, he covered his mouth. The footsteps stopped and he calmed his breathing again. _Not yet._

Reid's front door finally opened, finally closed, and he shot up in bed. He ran to the door, dead bolted it, and ran into the kitchen. He yanked open his drawer, found a tablespoon and ran to the fridge. It almost fell when he opened the freezer door and pulled out Double Fudge Brownie ice cream. He opened the top, flung it on the counter and fell to the floor with the tub of ice cream in his hands. His tears started to fall then, his whimpers and breathy gasps of sadness filled the kitchen with their echoes. He scooped a spoonful into his mouth and stabbed the ice cream repeatedly.

His tears clouded his sight and he couldn't see anymore. The ice cream wasn't enough for him tonight. He threw it to the ground and chucked the spoon at the sink area. He stood up shakily, eyes closed, not trusting them enough at the moment. On his way to his room, he fell at least two more times.

Reid's bed was softer than he had remembered. It's pillows more appetizing than he thought. He laid down, back to mattress, eyes to ceiling. He covered his eyes with his arms and cuddled in on himself, creating a human ball. He fell asleep, praying for a dreamless night.

* * *

I say review, but if you add me to an alert list that's totally cool too! Once again thank you guys. And if You're a One Time Only reader, I promise I'm working on it. Just trying to figure out where I want it to go exactly. No more Morgan in that one, btw. I will take no offense if you stop reading OTO ;) I just want to get it out. In case you haven't noticed I like Morgan like this ^v^


	3. Enlightenment

And here is Ch 3. Enjoy kitties! ...but it's short. So I'll write four soon!

Thank You: _ka1223, gublerette, MarineLvr84, fantomax27, sdv, unkn0wnsubject, antigone21, MySecretWonderland, LIGHNSHADOWS, Webeg, and the (or all of the) anon reviewer[s]._

* * *

"Shit," Reid cursed himself. He turned his head and saw that the red puffiness went all the way down his face and to his neck. "Shit," he said again. He gripped the edge of the counter, willing himself to calm down and not break. His will hardened and he stared into the mirror. He looked so pathetic. His eyes were swollen, his cheeks were stained with tears and a permanent crimson. His neck was red, a salt rash developing. He had still been crying when he woke up.

If he didn't go to work, Morgan would check in on him and if not him, one of the team members. If he did, everyone would see his state. Everyone. "Fuck it," he sighed. He was obviously in a cursing mood this morning. And who could blame him?

He washed his face twice, and again in the shower. He put sunglasses on. The same sunglasses he had used to hide the bags under his eyes when he was using. Using. Dilaudid. What harm could it do, just once more. He was in pain. So much pain. A little hydromorphone hydrochloride wouldn't hurt, only help him. "No!" He pinched his arm, the arm where he used to shoot.

"Um, morning Junior G," Garcia greeted. She put a hand on his arm and he minutely pulled back.

"Morning, Garcia." He hid his face behind his long, honey locks and sat at his desk, leaving his glasses on. She nodded and turned to head back to her hideout. He looked to Morgan's desk and saw that it was empty.

Prentiss walked up with a cup of coffee for Reid and placed it on his desk. "Hey, Reid. You okay? Are you sick too?"

Reid shook his head. _Did he really call in sick? Could he really not stomach seeing me? Why am I more angry than sad?_

"Where is Morgan?" JJ came in, she had a few files in her hands and looked frantic.

"He called in sick. We'll have to go without him this time around. Wheels up in 20. Everyone get your bags." Hotch came in from his office and walked with a quick pace to Garcia's lair.

"I can't stand this job." Prentiss looked up as Reid looked out the jet window, not believing the words she had just heard. Sure, no one did, but they knew that they had to and were the only ones who could.

Hotchner's eyes shot up too, and JJ turned from the coffee machine.

"What happened in the last week, Reid?" Prentiss finally asked.

He shook his head and closed the book on his lap, pinching his nose and letting his hands fall into his lap. "Nothing. Sorry," he addressed everyone on the plane. "It was a passing thought." He closed his eyes and relaxed in his seat.

Hotch kept staring, watching Reid carefully. Something was wrong and it needed to be fixed. He looked at Prentiss and the dark haired beauty unlocked her Smartphone.

XXX

"Hello?" Morgan had just gotten out of the elevator when his cell phone rang. "What's up baby girl?"

Garcia sighed into the phone. "Where are you, Morgan?"

He looked around and noticed that Reid, Prentiss, Hotch and JJ were not in the bullpen, office, or conference room.

"I'm here. I felt better so I came in." He walked to his desk and put his bag down, took off his gloves, and set his helmet by his bag.

Morgan realized that Garcia had called him Morgan. "What's wrong, my one and only?"

She snorted. "Obviously not… What's happening between you and Junior G?" Her voice rose at the end, her question being emphasized to it's zenith.

Morgan froze mid-action as he was sitting down. He took a deep breath. "What are you talking about?

"Get. In. Here." The phone was hung up and only the 'doo doo doo' of a dead line could be heard. Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger. "Shit," he said. Apparently it was a morning for Morgan to cuss as well.

* * *

Yey. I'm off for four now. Soon!


	4. Correction

Here you are! See, I said soon :)

Thank you: _giderasia, DarkDevil17, batzz20, __vaughn's girl 59, Kjkit, maryhell again, marinlvr again, nannily again! _You guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews. Watch as Miss Garcia takes it into her own hands.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Garcia was in tears as she glowered at Morgan. "I love you Derek, but that is cruel. If you couldn't give him what he wanted, why did you give him _hope_." She swiveled around in her chair to grab a tissue box, knocking a pen off her desk. She hastily picked it up and slammed it back into its place.

Morgan watched as Garcia blew her nose and didn't turn back around to meet his eyes. He sighed and sat in her unoccupied chair as she threw the used tissue in the trash. "I…I didn't want to break up the team." Sweat was forming on his brow and he could hear his own voice shaking.

Garcia slammed on her keyboard, a taboo for the oracle of the FBI. "No. That is not your decision. Baby boy came in yesterday morning with a red puffy face, swollen cheeks, eyes and a red neck, Derek. Do you understand how much a person has to cry before their _neck_ gets red? You made him weep more than when he was tortured by Tobias!" She huffed and fixed her glasses, still not turning to meet Derek's eyes. She knew she hit a sore spot, but if that was needed, it was needed.

Morgan sank against the back of the chair. She just had to bring that fuckhole up "How is this my fault?" he asked so softly, Garcia barely heard him. "Why couldn't Reid keep his feelings inside, why couldn't he hide them?"

Penelope's face lit up with red of the anger that seethed through her body. She ground her teeth together, so loud Morgan could hear it. "Do you mean like you did?" Her tensed teeth clicked with the weight of her jaw.

Morgan immediately saw blood. His hands clenched into fists and he banged the desk, causing the screens to shake. "Shut it, Garcia." His voice took on a menacing nature.

She pushed further, knowing she was close. "Why? I'm right, aren't I? You and Reid are so close, there's no way you couldn't have seen his affection for you growing." He said nothing. "Prentiss and I have noticed!"

Morgan shook his head, rubbing his face with his hands. "No, baby girl. I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You know you did." She turned around and caught his glare with her all knowing look of affection. "You know. You let him have a chance because you weren't as repulsed as you pretend to be. Then you doubted yourself. Don't interrupt me!" She screamed when he opened his mouth.

"You're afraid because of Carl Buford. You still-shut up! You still think about him when you think about 'gay men'. You're afraid because of what you went through with Buford. And you don't want to admit to your feelings for Junior G. You're letting Buford win."

"No, I'm not. Buford isn't winning. It's just, Reid's like my brother," Morgan said, putting an index and thumb against his temples. "My little brother."

Garcia shook her head, her golden locks bouncing with the movement. "Derek, look at me." He made no effort to lift his head. "Now."

He opened his eyes and glanced at her through his fingers. "Baby girl," Tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Why do you know me so goddamn well?"

The blonde smiled, running a hand down her shirt to straighten it and scooting her chair closer to him. "Because I know my Chocolate God. Tell me, honey, why are you still so scarred, so in pain? You told me you felt better when he was caught. He's away now, and Reid is nothing like him."

Morgan shook his head. "I know that. I know. He's nothing like that bastard, that sick asshole. Nothing. He's beautiful… Pure. I'd…tarnish him. Ruin him. Make him dirty."

Garcia slapped Morgan across the face with her left, knowing it wasn't as powerful, and caught his face in her right. She wiped the tears off of his face with her thumb and took his other hand, placing it on her face.

"Reid was there. He was with you when we found out the whole situation with you and Carl." She moved her hand further down, to his neck. "And now, he's fallen in love with you. Even if you could 'tarnish him'," her voice took on a stern tone, "which you couldn't, he would still love you. Are you happy with the way you always play with those women at the clubs and bars we go to?"

Morgan took both her hands in his and rubbed the back of them with his thumbs. "Baby doll, I can't. I love females. I love the way they feel and sound, smell, all that."

Garcia nodded understandingly. "Okay, yes. But… you also love Reid, don't you?"

Morgan stared at Garcia. Maybe too long he realized when she shifted in her seat. 4 minutes passed and he finally looked away. "If I do?"He pulled his hands away to wipe his tears.

The computer genius smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. "Then tell him. They're out on a case and probably won't be back until tonight." She separated her hands and pulled out her cell phone. "I got this message from Prentiss. She was concerned and asked me to look into it."

Morgan listened. "Hey, Garcia. Um…could you see what's up with Reid? This morning he was griping about the job and how tired of it he was. He was quiet all day and he was barely concentrating or contributing towards the end. Please, Garcia… if you can find out anything. Even Hotch is concerned."

Morgan sat back in the chair when Penelope closed her phone. "You need to fix this Derek. He's killing himself over you. Quite literally might I add. A tear rash can be dangerous. The salt in tears is like sweat. And sweat-" Morgan cut her off. Cupping his hand against her mouth.

"Shush, Penelope. You sound like Pretty Boy."

"And that is what I've been waiting to hear from you. I think his heart must have broken when he realized you went back to calling him Reid all the time."

Morgan's eyes went wide with realization. "I did? Not even once did I call him Pretty boy?"

"Not since Wednesday sweet heart."

He stood up and pushed the chair back under the desk. "Do you know where they are?"

"They're at the hotel now, packing. They found that poor missing boy. But…they won't be home until tonight and I think you should wait until then too. Honestly Derek, who comes to work on Saturday after skipping Friday?"

Morgan rubbed his bald head. "I got bored feigning sick."

Garcia smiled up at him. "Go home and sort out what you're going to say. Do not. Change. Your mind. Do you understand?"

He returned her earlier smile, now replaced with a threatening glare. "Yes, Baby Girl. I won't."

XXX

Reid stepped off the jet stunting a yawn. Is it sad that he got a better night's sleep at a hotel while on a case than he did when he was home? Probably.

He walked down the stairs ahead of the team and was surprised to see Morgan there. He immediately averted his gaze and waited until Hotch got off. "Good night, guys." They returned his sentiments and all got ready to go home.

Reid walked the opposite way Morgan was, until a hand caught his shoulder. "You're riding home with Morgan, Reid. Go." Prentiss squeezed his shoulder and pushed him towards Morgan's direction. He winced as he got closer and waited at the passenger door until Morgan unlocked the SUV.

There was silence in the car. Not being able to take the quiet anymore, Reid found his favorite channel that was constantly playing classical, modern too. He glanced over at Morgan and saw just how relaxed the man was. Whatever happened in the day he was alone, it was good for him. _Woo-hoo _Reid thought sarcastically.

They came to his apartment building and instead of being dropped off like he was expecting, he was driven into the garage parking. "I'm coming up, Pretty Boy," Morgan stated. No questions were to be asked.

Realizing his nickname was back, Reid fumbled with his keys the first two times and then finally opened the door. Morgan rushed in ahead of him and closed the door just as Reid made it in, trapping him between his arms.

He looked nervous. His dark skin was wet with sweat and his palms were almost stuck to the door. Reid sighed. "Obviously you want to talk and I can do that. I just want to put my things down first."

Morgan released his prisoner and watched him walk into his room. He waited on the couch until Reid came back.

Reid hurried to his room, closing the door behind him. _What the hell was that? i'm Pretty Boy again? _His heart was thudding against his chest so hard he thought he would break his cage. He took a deep breath in while he set his keys down, held it in when he put his bag in his closet and let it go as he opened his bathroom door. He used the bathroom, washed his hands, then his face, and cautiously made his way to the living room.

"Can we talk, Reid?" _Boom, right in the face. _Reid thought about sucker punching Morgan. _Hmm, I've been a little acidic lately, haven't I?_

Spencer chose to sit on the coffee table, avoiding Morgan's stare. "About what?"

Morgan cleared his throat. He wasn't going to doubt this time, wasn't going to worry. "I… I can do it. Us, I mean. I want to."

Reid fell off the table landing square on his ass. He stood up and immediately fell back down. "Don't play with me like that." Tears welled up in his ducts. "That's not funny." His legs were jelly, otherwise he would have run to his room and locked the door, no turning back.

Morgan shook his head and slid to his knees. He crawled around to Reid who was now on the verge of hyperventilating. "I'm not, Pretty Boy. I'm being serious. I do love women… but I love you too."

Reid shook his head in denial. If that was true… "Then why? Why would you do that!" His voice rose an octave and cracked. He lifted his hands to his face and covered his eyes. He wash shaking, his shoulders heaving. His head was minutely moving side to side.

Morgan placed a hand on Reid's face and was pushed away harshly. He did it again and was pushed gently. Once more, and his hand was gripped with a death hold. "I was…afraid. Of you… of where we would go. And…" He paused trying to gain his bearings, his courage to admit. "Ca- Carl Buford."

Reid looked up at Morgan, his eyes red from crying, the hand not holding Morgan's fell limply. "Wh- why? I…I'm not like him, Morgan." His head was shaking prominently now.

"I know. I know that, Reid. I just… I was thinking about him and how he… damaged me. Tainted me." The darker man stared into Reid's eyes and squeezed his cheek.

Reid pulled Morgan's other hand to his heart. "You're not tainted. You're not. You're beautiful, Derek. And no one can take that from you." He rested his forehead on Morgan's, his locks falling comfortingly around his face.

Morgan leaned into Reid and the brunette wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck. He pulled the darker man closer and was surprised as he was yanked up.

Morgan sat the two of them on the couch, both faces tear crusted. He placed a kiss on Reid's forehead and leaned back into the arm of the couch, pulling the younger on top of him to rest on his chest. "I…I love you, Spencer."

Reid's heart pounded against his rib cage, his body heated and he tightened his grip around the older man. _Is this a trick? can he really be this cruel? _Thoughts went swirling through his head. If it was, Morgan wouldn't have brought up Carl Buford. He smiled and snuggled into the chest further, entwining their fingers and settling between the thick thighs that surrounded him. "I love you too, Derek."

* * *

So four was good, right? If not I'll make it up to you, I promise ;D

Reviews are love~!


	5. Just A Little

Please be happy with this. _**READ THIS:::**_ I should probably warn you. This next chapter has sex. YEY SEX. But it's a little SM (it's honestly not that bad). My friend complained when he read it, because he's a softy/vanilla. My bad. Please read on and if not, thank you for reading this far (It's not too bad…nipping, spanking, yanking, holding out…etc.).

* * *

Derek woke up with stiff shoulders and a stiff neck. He could feel the body heavily wrapped around him, tugging him closer with each sigh. He kissed the mop of hair just under his chin and brushed his finger through the fawn colored head for just a few more minutes.

Reid stirred some when he felt soft caresses on his scalp. Goosebumps appeared down his stomach and he leaned further into the touch. He didn't want to wake up, afraid that this was just another of his dreams.

"Pretty Boy," Morgan started. He whispered into the ear closest to him. "Wake up."

Reid shook his head and snaked his hands from around Morgan to rest between their chests. He felt the vibrations of a chuckle and looked up into Morgan's eyes. "Good morning, Derek."

Morgan smiled, and stroked his hands through the locks once more. "Morning. Well, afternoon. You know it's 1 p.m.?"

Reid untangled himself and stood up quickly. He looked from Derek to the clock and down to his clothes.

Derek raised a dark eyebrow. "You have somewhere to be, Spencer?" He asked. It was funny to see Reid flustered for once instead of in pain.

The lanky genius hesitated in answering. "I… I'm supposed to meet Walter for chess… at the park…at 2 p.m."

Derek laughed and sat up on the couch, stretching his aching muscles. "I told you that chess in a park does not equate to a social life."

Reid turned on his heels and pouted, crossed his arms and marched to his room. Morgan followed him shortly after and turned the door knob. It was locked.

Morgan sighed, happily, not annoyed. "Okay, okay. Sorry, Pretty Boy. My bad. Let me in."

He could hear Reid on the other side of the door, his hand hovering just above the door knob. "Come on. I want to see what shirts I've left here."

Reid gave in and opened the door. He pointed Morgan to his dresser. "The lower left side has your shirts. You're spare toothbrush is still in my bathroom. What are you going to do about your jeans?"

Morgan opened the drawer and rummaged through the seven-odd shirts he had left. He chose a black one and threw it on the bed. "I'm wearing my jeans again. No harm done, none that I can see, anyway."

Reid smiled and nodded then headed to his bathroom. He was about to close the door when he paused. "Did…you want to shower first?" He hid behind the door, pretending to busy himself with the suddenly all important tooth brush holder, so Morgan wouldn't see his face.

Morgan walked up to the door frame and leaned on it, eyeing Spencer's back with a curious stare. "You want me to take a shower first…or with you?"

Reid blushed and his shoulders hunched. "I…I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine. I can…take a shower with you. But…we won't do anything yet. Is that okay with you?"

Spencer turned around and smiled, his cheeks about to split. "Yes. I'm impeccably content with that."

Morgan grinned and pulled off his shirt. "I like the water hot, you good with that?"

Reid nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt. He watched as Morgan pulled his jeans off and shook them out, walking to the bed to lay them down. The darker man came back, his muscles taut over his body, and he discarded his boxers. "Damn. Well, I could go commando."

Reid's face turned cherry red and he turned around to take his pants off. He glanced in the mirror and saw Morgan was staring him down. He hid his face against his chest and stripped down so he was naked too. Morgan gave a literal shake of his head and climbed into the shower that was already fogging up the mirror. Spencer followed behind him and watched as the water cascaded down Derek's bald head and tight, rolling muscles.

Morgan reached for the bar of soap which just so happened to be behind Reid, in the holder above the faucet. Spencer jumped, aware that his junior was growing and trying to ignore it.

"You don't use a cloth either?" Morgan asked. Reid shook his head and watched as Morgan started to soap up. He let his gaze wander as Derek lathered his neck, then his arms, his sides and stomach, his back. And finally his crotch. He rubbed the soap between his hands and spread his legs just a little to get in and scrub. Reid's mouth opened and he licked his teeth when he noticed Morgan's junior was standing at attention as well.

Morgan soaped the rest of his body and handed the soap to Reid. Too embarrassed to stare any longer, the younger of the two took the bar and turned around. He started washing himself while Morgan rinsed and he could feel eyes on him. His back, his ass, his legs, his neck. A hand lightly placed itself on his side and he shuddered. The soap stopped moving and he rested a hand on the wall above the holder. Another dark hand wrapped around Reid and they touched, back to chest, Morgan pulling him into a tight embrace.

Reid shivered, almost falling as the hot member that was almost twice the size of his rubbed against his ass. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, letting the steaming hot water run between them. "D- Derek…"

The older of the two planted a kiss on the neck that was a thousand shades lighter than his. He licked it as he noticed that it was red because of the water… Or maybe him. He reached around to turn the water down but his hand was caught. "Don't let me go."

The smooth, satin-like, deep voice that came from Reid caused his cock to jump…which caused Reid to moan and move down…which caused Derek to thrust up.

Morgan unwound his and Reid's fingers, and played a trail down to Reid's groin. He almost couldn't believe he was doing this, but his cock was so hot, his body was craving the man in front of him.

He tugged on it lightly, eliciting a groan from the brunette in his arms. Deliberately, he rubbed his cock between the cheeks and pulled the body closer to him.

Reid sucked in air as he realized Morgan's penis was connecting to his ass. He let the breath out, and licked his lips, gripping the wall for dear life. The grip that had him was tightened and he let out a low growl, moving back on the cock pushing on him.

Their bodies jerked together a few more times, Morgan's hand enveloping Reid's cock and moving in time with the thrusts. Morgan came first, his body unable to take the friction Reid was causing. He grunted, and spasmed when Reid came all over his hand. His breathing was hard and he pulled away, a thin line of semen following his wilting cock.

Reid steadied himself by holding Morgan's hand and the wall in front of him. "You…you said we…wouldn't do anything."

Morgan turned Reid towards him, and smiled as he planted another forehead kiss. "I know. But I couldn't help it. So much for going slow."

The water was still running and he rinsed his hands off behind Reid.

"I don't mind though," Reid's voice was so faint, if Morgan wasn't close enough for their eyelashes to touch, he wouldn't have heard.

"I don't think I do either, Pretty Boy." He started to get out of the tub but a hand held him from leaving.

"If you…put your jeans into the machine on 'Fresh', it'll take the wrinkles out and bring them back to size."

Morgan took the profiler's hand, turned it over, and kissed it softly on the palm. "Thanks. I'll do just that."

XXX

"Why are _you _so happy today?" Prentiss sipped her coffee and watched as Morgan walked into the bullpen.

He smirked at her, pulled his coffee up to his face and pointed at her with it. "Cheers?"

She smiled back and glanced at Reid who was suddenly very into his work. "Sure, why not?"

Garcia walked behind Derek and greeted him with her hands over his eyes. "I wonder who that is." His voice was laced with comical displeasure and he closed his hands over hers.

"I'm happy it worked out," she leaned down and whispered into his ear.

Derek looked at Spencer who had his hair tucked behind his ears. He was sucking on his pointer finger and flipping through a folder with his left hand. He cocked his head to the side and a strand of hair slipped out. He blew it back into place, or at least tried, and when it didn't work he finally used a hand to fix it. His eyes caught Derek's and he blushed, immediately sinking back down to the paperwork. "Me too, baby girl."

XXX

Derek was unusually excited tonight. He had waited exactly eleven days for this night to come. Friday. Him and Spencer had plans. Plans to 'eat and watch movies'. His body was already heated as he remembered their shower scene and he had to think of the Alps and Alaska to cool his body.

He looked over to his passenger seat and noticed the contrasting paper bag against the black leather seats without delay. Magnums and lubrication.

He had told Reid he was getting it. The conversation topic was fairly easy to approach. Both were eager and no matter what, they both wanted this. He was excited sure, but he was also selfish. He had thought Reid was a virgin, but really, was that logical? Reid was in his late twenties, there was no way a man of that age hadn't had sex before.

He grimaced as he thought of the vanity that consumed him. The thought that just because Reid was in love with him he would save himself for him. Three women and two men. Derek broached this carefully, not sure of how to ask. So he did it the only way he knew how. "Who topped?" Reid blushed but answered his question nonetheless with "Do you really think I could top anyone, Derek?"

Morgan smiled at that. No, Pretty Boy couldn't top someone, but if it ever happened, he'd like to watch it. He shook his head and stared into the rearview mirror. _Did I really just think that?_ He blushed, barely noticeable on his dark skin, and carried on to Reid's house.

Spencer stared at the clock. Morgan would be over any second now, literally. He had cleaned his sheets and then prepared dinner. God was he obvious. Sure, Derek said he would buy the…apparatus… needed, but he didn't say when. _What if I come across as being _too_ eager? _

His doorbell rang and he lightly jogged to the door. He ruffled his hair and looked down at the sweat pants and baggy shirt he was wearing. God, why? He had made the bed, showered, and made dinner, but he had forgotten to change…out of Morgan's pants. He had grown attached to them after Derek brought them over just eight days ago in case he fell asleep there again. _No! Well, too late._ He opened the door to a Derek Morgan with a paper bag in hand.

Derek watched the door open to a ruffled, baggy Spencer. He loved it when females wore baggy clothes, especially when they were his. Spencer was even better. His cock jumped and he thought about Antarctica. _Not yet, not yet, not fucking yet. _He yelled at himself in his head but his face appeared calm and collected.

"Dinner smells good." He sniffed the air and could taste the meatloaf…and Spencer.

"I tried to make it with bread crumbs this time. I read that it's healthier and more filling that way."

Morgan smiled and closed the door behind him, slipping off his shoes and following Reid to the kitchen. He watched as the genius' surprisingly bubbly butt swayed in his pants. "Down, boy," he whispered to himself. Reid poked his head into the hallway. "Did you say something?" He asked. Morgan shook his head and made his way into the kitchen.

XXX

Reid laughed so hard he almost rolled off the couch. Him and Morgan had a documentary on and Morgan was watching Reid with a look of incredulity on his face. This was the first time he had seen the kid roll with laughter…and it was because of a mistake in describing the difference between frogs and toads. Reid regained his composure and crawled closer to Morgan's side of the couch.

The darker man was sitting in an upright position, his legs open, his knee bouncing. He was growing stiff with anticipation. Reid scooted closer to him, his hand coming to a rest on the shoulder opposite of him. He gripped Morgan's elbow and pulled it around himself. Morgan looked down at Reid, his eyes half lidded, the heat radiating off of their bodies mingling.

Reid closed his lashes, and slowly lifted his head up to meet Morgan's lips. He opened his mouth around the pale lines. "Baby, could we move to the bed?" Game time.

He wrapped his other hand over Reid and pulled him closer. Reid crawled over Morgan's left leg to settle between the thick thighs he had come to love.

"Sure," they kissed again, Reid's breath hitching. "But you'll have to carry me. I'm so hard my legs won't move." Morgan engulfed Reid's lips and wrapped the lanky legs around his waist. He stood up and cupped Reid's ass, groping it before settling his hands.

"I don't know how I'ma do this," he licked a line against the brunettes lips. "But I've got to grab that bag."

Reid locked his ankles and sneaked a kiss to Morgan's neck. "I can get it. My legs might not work, but my hands do."

"I'm loving this, Spencer." Morgan tugged on Reid's lower lip. "You're killing me slowly."

Reid reached blindly for the bag he knew was behind him as he pecked and sucked at Morgan's lips between smirks. He finally caught it and swung his hands around his lovers neck again.

Morgan made his way to the bed, his crotch growing more uncomfortable by the millisecond. He laid Reid down on the mattress and peeled his shirt off. He crawled onto the bed and lifted Spencer's shirt up, but not off. He licked a trail from the belly button lightly lined with hair to the delicate collarbone. He nipped the left clavicle and sucked on the right one as hard as he could. His tongue came back down to the budding nipples and he tweaked one between his teeth.

Reid jumped and bit the skin between his thumb and pointer. Morgan did the same to the other side and the man under him moaned softly.

His tongue continued a trail up and behind the ear where he tugged on the earlobe and teasingly swirled the shell. He lifted up and placed a deep, passionate kiss on the swollen lips, shining with mingled saliva.

Spencer watched as Morgan's body rippled with every movement. His beautiful, Greek God worthy body was on top of him, making his body heat to a degree comparable to the sun.

Reid's hands came up and he pulled his shirt over his head, causing his arms to get stuck. Morgan's actions were faster than when he was in the field and he tied the brunettes hands in his shirt with his sleeves.

"Der-" the protest was cut off as the pale body was lifted and baggy pants were jerked off in one swift motion. His underwear was left, low riding on his hips. He tried to pull his arms out but was stopped by a dark, firm hand gripping both of his so tight he winced and shuddered in delicious pleasure.

"Baby, I can't hold it in now. If you don't stop, I might fuck you raw."

Reid gulped. He had never been treated this way before. Teased so much, then cursed at in bed. His previous partners, both the men and the women were gentle, kind. They had served to his needs and made sure he was satisfied. But this...this was... He liked it. His cheeks reddened, his erection grew and he turned his head away.

He felt a tug on his scalp and licked his lips at the feeling. Morgan was playing with his hair now, one hand on his head and the other still holding his arms. Reid didn't try his legs. They were being weighed down by an entire body.

Morgan pulled harder, enough to extract a yelp, but not one loud enough to be alarming. "Damn, Pretty Boy. You're hair is so soft." Reid's eyes watered when he felt the sting against his head. It felt good. His hands being tied up excited him, Morgan's voice made him want more. He bucked his hips up and was pushed down by the hand that had been holding his arms.

"Stay down. I have to compensate."

Morgan pulled Spencer's underwear to the middle of his thighs. He couldn't take the erection into his mouth like he knew Reid wanted. It just brought back too many painful memories. Maybe one day, but not today. Mentally slapping himself, Morgan returned to the present. He looked up to meet chocolate brown eyes, glazed over with lust. He saw the rosy cheeks, the swollen, wet lips. He engorged himself with the sight, taking at least a full minute to bask in the source of his suffering before pampering it.

His teeth grazed over ribs, letting him find that the right side really got his boy going. The brunette twisted underneath him, writhing with unfulfilled pleasure. "They say the catcher is supposed to cum first, Spencer, but what do you think? Should I let you?" He nicked another rib and the moan that escaped those puffy lips had Morgan struggling not to touch himself.

"You…you sh…nnah…let…let me… I want…I…cum…cum." The incoherent sentence left the brainiac's mouth and he arched his back when his neglected member was finally touched.

"Nah, I think I'll let you hurt." Morgan squeezed Reid once more before turning him over gingerly. He ghosted his tongue down his submissive's back, taking in the scent of sweat, soap, and laundry detergent. He sucked the back of Reid's right ribs and got pretty much the same response. But this time the back arched further into him, Reid's elbows came up, and his panting was heavier.

Morgan caught Reid's shaft by the base and held it. "No cumming just yet, Pretty Boy. We have to do it together."

Reid nodded, his neck weak and only managing a minute movement. His head was clouded, filled with nothing but mumbles and murmurs.

The darker profiler smirked and grabbed the paper bag sitting beside him on the bed. He opened it with one hand, the other preoccupied with stopping a mess. He took out one of the magnum condoms, opened it with his mouth, and stretched it out. He used both hands to wrap around Reid, and tie a knot at the base of the catcher's pole.

Reid's legs were weak and he could barely hold himself up. He was about to give way when Morgan tied him. His penis, that is. It hurt. So much, it was painful and he had never felt that before. He hid his face into the pillow below him and muffled a wail. Morgan lifted his head by the hair and stuffed two fingers into his mouth.

"Pretty boy, do you have any idea how fucking sexy you look right now? If Eva Longoria was here and had her legs spread just for me, I'd kick her off the bed and ride you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk."

Reid whimpered. Derek was being so rough. Why was he liking this? Why was it feeling so good, intense, foreign?

Morgan took his fingers out of Reid's mouth and released the poor soul back onto the pillow. He grabbed the lubricant and watched as Reid's legs were slowly giving out. He pushed him down so he could relax, at least for a minute or two.

He covered his fingers in the slippery, viscous substance and slithered two fingers into Reid. The brunettes hips shot up, his body sliding backwards. This was what he was waiting for. The penetration meant it was close.

Release.

He pressed back on the fingers in his body and was promptly smacked on the ass. "Nah!"

"I don't remember telling you to come back, Spencer. You were snippy with me earlier, egging me on. It's payback."

Morgan smacked Reid's ass again, leaving a faint hand mark on the pale skin. He knew how to control himself, this wasn't his first time. He kissed the small of Reid's back as he pulled his fingers out. He lathered more lube onto his fingers and put them back in. "Come here, baby," he lulled. Reid sat back, cautiously this time. He wasn't smacked so he let go more, and more, and more. _Smack! _That's what he wanted.

Reid's cock throbbed as he jumped from the sting. It was the biggest he had ever seen it, bulging out with no spare skin. A coherent thought finally entered his mind. _Is Derek a sadist? Am I a masochist?_

Derek moaned when he saw how red Spencer's ass was. It was sleek and the color his cheeks got when he was embarrassed. He inserted another finger, withdrawing when he noticed Reid wriggle more out of concern than pleasure.

Worried, he posed a question. "What's the matter, Pretty Boy?" Reid relaxed. Morgan started slipping a condom onto himself, smirking as the pale shoulders in front of him eased.

It was silent save for the squishes of lubricant. "I'm… so excited." Tears filled his eyes and he turned over. Morgan didn't dish out punishment, instead he laid a kiss on his lover's mouth and scissored his insides.

"I know, I can see that." He nuzzled Spencer's neck and was caught by tied arms around his neck and a stomach pressing into him as the back arched.

"I want to let go, Derek. It hurts so much." _But so good._

Morgan breathed in and licked his lips, a grin on the corners of his mouth. "Are you only feeling pain?"

Reid bit his bottom lip and looked deep into the eyes in front of him. "Am I a masochist?"

Movement stopped for a second and Morgan almost burst into laughter. He held it in, though, and answered Reid seriously. "No. And I'm not a sadist. A little pain can go a long way, Pretty Boy. Do you trust me?"

The brunette nodded. "Then let me handle you," he breathed into Spencer's ear and slid his cock inside with no warning. His hand slipped around the brunettes neck and squeezed the windpipe, though only enough to make him gasp.

Reid squirmed, twisted, and thrashed as much as he could against the pleasure. His arms were held down by Morgan and his legs were involuntarily -at least in his conscious mind- locked around Morgan's waist. He panted with parted, red lips, sighed with breathy mutters. Opened and closed his mouth with soundless moans, scratched the arms that were locked inside the sleeves.

The bundle of nerves that had made him go crazy was stroked over and over again. He was given no break, and his throbbing mess could only wait until the dominant was finished. Morgan knew what he was doing to Reid, could see exhaustion taking over, the lidded eyes starting to flutter in and out of consciousness. He'd never wanted someone so much before, never wanted to make them scream like he did with Spencer. He released the brunette's neck, untied his lovers hands and immediately they found and wrapped around him. He picked Reid up, aware that he was barely cognizant of anything. When he untied the condom he was almost immediately met with the seed from his lover.

He pumped the brunette for all he was worth, milking every last bit. His own release flowed into the condom and he stayed inside of the body around him until he was completely soft.

XXX

Warm sunlight hit Spencer's eyelids and suddenly his world was pink. His eyes flickered open and he saw Morgan staring at him, dead in the eyes. He blushed, bits and pieces of the night coming back to him. He held Morgan's gaze and leaned up to kiss him.

"Morning," his voice was hoarse, barely audible. He could see light bruises on his neck and around his collar bone as he stared into the mirror across the small room. He smiled as he noticed the light blue marks that only a trained eye could see.

Morgan rubbed the pale neck with the hand that wasn't supporting him. "I… I don't know what happened to me, Pretty Boy. I'm so sorry."

Spencer shook his head and placed his hand onto the darker one holding his throat. "Don't be," he sounded like a smoker. "I…enjoyed it. It was different." He watched as Morgan's eyes looked past his head. "But I'm not complaining at all." He tried to move his legs, but they were so weak, his back in so much pain.

"I can…bring you breakfast in bed." Morgan shifted under the covers, his eyes not looking at Reid.

"You don't have to. I'm very sure that you overworked yourself while carrying me to the bathroom and washing me thoroughly." Reid smiled at his lover and scooted closer to him.

"Are you…sure?" Morgan was hesitant in touching Reid, but gently put his left arm over his shoulders.

"Yes. I didn't think I could be this happy. You have no idea how amazing, albeit in pain, I feel right now." He made Morgan look into his eyes. "You don't regret this, do you?"

Derek set a series of kisses on Spencer's forehead. "I love you, Spencer."

Reid gripped the hand holding his cheek now. "God so help me. I'm so happy right now I don't even care that I can't walk."

Morgan laughed and gingerly pulled Reid on top of him. The brunette interlaced his left with Morgan's right hand and rested his right arm on Morgan's chest, laying his head on top of it.

"I'm so hungry, but I just want to lay with you in bed. Can we do that?" His chocolate brown eyes watched as the contrasting hands rubbed against each other, sliding and caressing softly.

"I don't mind, Pretty boy. Not at all."

* * *

Was that okay? Did it make up for 3 and 4? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for sticking for the like 2 weeks I spent on this ;D


End file.
